The Jailor
"Where's the Crown?" - The Jailor "What crown?" - Baldomar "WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS ALREADY!" - The Jailor The Jailor is a dark divine spirit of The Ferryman (or Mortalas or The God of Death) and is King of the Wraiths. The Jailor is more intelligent and powerful than other wraiths and rules them all from the Spirit Realm. He is also one of the Soul Hunters, originally charged by the King of the Dead to track down and bring wandering souls back the Spirit Realm, but have since joined Zaikerik. Un-life Like other wraiths the Jailor never ages and forever wanders the Spirit Realm, an immortal, undead spirit. Therefore it is not entirely known when he originated. However it is likely he was created after the Breaking of the Veil and the completion of the Blackspire, as his services would not have been needed before that. For most of history the Jailor has remained loyal to the King of the Dead and just did his job, therefore it is not known why, in 1756, the Jailor joined Zaikerik in the undead mage's mission. It is speculated that since the wraith is more intelligent than most divine spirits, he also has a more advanced personality and the potential to get bored. Perhaps, therefore, as he had been doing his job for many centuries he decided to make things more interesting. The Jailor's part in Zaikerik's betrayal of the King of the Dead is unknown, but after the King was defeated The Jailor was sent to find the Princess of the Dead. He managed to discover that the Princess was Mina Frost and tracked her down to Haven. The Jailor organised the Undead Invasion of Haven and played the part of the main antagonist to Kellan Sithwyr and Baldomar Eririm. The Jailor intervened himself and tried to chase down Mina but found himself stopped along the way by Kellan and Baldomar. Eventually The Jailor found where they were going and laid a trap at Bridgewater Crossing. He defeated Kellan, Baldomar and the dark monk Eloha who had joined them, but was weakened and could be banished back the Spirit Realm by Mina Frost after she put on the Crown of the Dead. The Jailor contributed greatly to the attempted invasion of the Grand Tournament of 2015 and planned the invasion, but with the intervention of Anovid and Sir Zeylin Zaikerik ordered the plan to be changed and for Sir Zeylin to become a central piece in the plan. The Jailor did not like this as he didn't want to rely on the undead knight but changed the plan as per Zaikerik's orders, contacting Sir Zeylin and giving the knight new commands. During the climax of the Tournament The Jailor came forth himself and helped Sir Zeylin fight the champions of Tyrrus, he personally fought Kellan Sithwyr, and was once again defeated. His plans fell through because of Zeylin and The Jailor was the one to remove the undead knight's head as punishment. Description Appearance The Jailor is a wraith, so has an ethereal form and covers himself with robes and armour. The only thing visible from beneath his hood are a pair of glowing blue eyes. The Jailor's robes are black and faded blue and more extravagant than most wraiths, having a large collar. He also wears metal armour in places. The Jailor typically wears a lot of chains and is surrounded by a cloud of souls. Skills The Jailor not particularly powerful, he is the weakest of the Soul Hunters, but he is nevertheless a skilled mage and fighter and should not be underestimated. The Jailor may be weak in combat but his primary skills lie in tactics, tracking people down, and then capturing them. Despite the fact wraiths are quite weak, the Jailor has a tremendous army of them under his command and since joining Zaikerik, has been given command of armies of souls. The Jailor often gets other people, such as Sir Zeylin, to act out his commands and orders, as he is not particularly strong on his own. However, when he is tracking down a target he will often do it alone, and more often than not succeed. The Jailor is strongest when he can strike from unexpected places and quickly capture a lone target with his chains. The Jailor is a battlemage, he wields chains as his weapons, preferring to use his heavy chain with a hook at the end. He also has access to dark magic and necromancy. His unique spells are based around his chains and capturing targets. Related Characters Zaikerik Sir Zeylin The Headhunter Sabrina Kairn Mina Frost